emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2077 (2nd May 1996)
Plot Caroline is nagging Kathy to call the police about the fire. Kathy does not want to risk Social Services finding out about Alice's circumstances. She also does not want her mum to move Alice from her home and friends. Roy does not want to go to school as he is fed up of all the teasing he is getting about his fingers. Ned is proud of his first home grown lettuce. Linda is in a mood about Alex and does not congratulate her dad. Terry warns Vic that Viv is suspicious about the other night. Kelly is told off for wearing make up for school. Kim selfishly shows little enthusiasm for the Glovers first lettuces and bedding plants and this upsets Dave. She is just thinking of the dinner with the investors in the leisure complex that evening. She wants to decorate the cottage seeing as they may be stuck there for a while, but Dave reminds her that they are only renting. Dave sees Kathy arriving back at the tearoom and goes out to see if she is okay. She is determined not to let the Connells frighten her. Kim comes out when she sees Dave and Kathy together. Zak has made £250 from selling scrap and is busy telling Butch that they can spend it all on beer. Biff arrives with Alex and demands £400 in back rent that the Dingles owe. Zak tries to make out that Marilyn stole it, but Biff doesn't fall for it and Zak is forced to hand over his earnings. He promises that Chris will get the rest when he sells his pigs. Butch looks upset that his pet pig may be slaughtered. Susie tells Zoe that she is leaving as she cannot stand the atmosphere between them. Zoe doesn't want her to go, but only because it would arouse Emma's suspicions. Emma walks into the surgery in tears as she has had a letter from her parents. They do not approve of the blessing and want to sever all links with her. Chris issues his orders to Biff and Seth. He invites Alex to lunch or dinner. He tells Biff to show Alex around the holiday village, but Biff has other ideas. He wants to go and visit Nick in Manchester and asks Seth to cover for him. Alex offers to drive him there. Linda sees them leaving. Zak comes to Eric's rescue when his car refuses to start, although it does cost Eric £50 to use Zak's van to transport some antiques to Hotten. Emma admits to Zoe that her parents have never supported her like Frank has, she just made that up because she was jealous. She tells Zoe that she doesn't know what she would do without her. Zoe looks mournfully at Susie. Terry has pulled a muscle whilst jogging. Eric pesters Jan for the money that she owes him. She can't pay and he gets nasty. Kim surprises Kathy with a visit. She actually offers to look after Alice when Kathy is too busy. Kathy can't believe that the woman who tried to kill Nick and threatened to harm Alice is now offering to look after her. She tells her in no uncertain terms to go away and never come near Alice again. Seth hides behind the bar when Chris comes in The Woolpack looking for him. Jan makes an excuse to leave work. Sam and Zak are astounded to see that Elvis starts to cry real tears when Sam sings. Biff stands up to Chris and admits that he has been to Manchester to see Nick. Chris says that he would sack him if they weren't so shorthanded. Zak and Sam show Mandy and Butch the crying Elvis. They think it is their ticket to a fortune. Zoe and Emma toast their future together. Linda is frosty with Biff, but he is not in the mood to apologise to her, seeing Nick in prison has really got to him. Kim and Dave are all dressed up to impress the potential investors. They think that Dave is Kim's husband, but she explains that they are partners. Jan tries to pay Eric off by giving him a silver cake stand that has been in her family for years. He dismisses it as being silver plated and not worth more than £20. She sells it to him anyway because she is desperate. Dave seems intent on ruining Kim's business deal by his lack of enthusiasm. Kim takes him to one side and bluntly tells him to adapt or go back to The Woolpack with the "rest of the oiks". Cast Regular cast *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley Guest cast *Alex Matthews - Sophie McDonnell *Hans Muller - Alan Meadows *Mike Platt - Glyn Dilley Locations *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception and treatment room *Home Farm - Office, yard and grounds *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Village Hall - Exterior and interior *Unknown building Notes *Last appearance of Caroline Bates until 7th January 1997. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes